Proyecto Prototipo: Crossover SupernaturalHigh School DxD
by Jack Dark hell
Summary: después de matar a la muerte, los Winchester reencarnan en el universo DxD como adolescentes, vean sus continua lucha contra su supernatural a la vez que obtienen chicas, (Prototipo)


Este es un proyecto en construcción en estado de prototipo, para más información vayan a mi nueva cuenta, dicho esto debo de dar las razones de estas ideas:

I) En Primer lugar noto algunas similitudes entre Highschool DXD y Supernatural así que he de aprovecharla

II) Es una forma de reivindicar a los hermanos Winchester por tanto Slash/Boy love/Yaoi e Incesto que hay en esa sección de Fanfiction, en serio hay demasiado de ello en ese lugar… el horror… el horror.

III) Particularmente No esperen que incluya Oc en este fic, a lo mejor agregue personajes de otras series como Oc para evitarme problemas futuros.

IV) Recuerden este es solo un prototipo así que no se extrañen de sentirlo algo flojo.

Las aclaraciones después de la lectura.

* * *

\- dialogo-.

\- _pensamiento-_

\- **Énfasis-**

\- (Cambio de escena)-

Los hermanos Winchester tenían la particularidad de hacer que cuando por más horrible y mala que este la situación... se fuese hasta niveles bíblicos, ejemplo:

Acababan de asesinar a la muerte, bueno más en específico Sam Winchester acaba de matar a la encarnación de la muerte para evitar que este se llevara a su hermano al otro lado.

En fin jodieron todo a niveles bíblicos.

Esto debido a que poco después de destruir la fuerza natural restante liberaron a algo peor que a mismo lucifer, el cielo se volvió negro por completo y ondas de energía negativa se observaban en el cielo, con parsimoniosa velocidad la oscuridad se acercaba.

Adentro de la casa se encontraban, El hermano mayor Dean Winchester, el menor Sam Winchester, el cadáver de la muerte y el Ángel rebelde con impermeable conocido como Castiel o Cass para los muy pocos amigos que tenía, los tres observaban como de un minuto a otro el cielo se volvió negro y la tierra temblaba.

\- Hola chicos- de repente en medio de la sala apareció el cuarto mosquetero de la banda cazadora. Crowley se ajustó la corbata a la vez que escupía en el suelo con desagrado- Malas noticias, aparentemente el universo se está yendo al demonio, así que espero que ustedes par de simios ceñidos en Jeans tengan un plan para parar algo que ustedes causaron…- Crowley no termino de hablar cuando sintió venir dos presencias que se acercaban, reconociendo las presencias se transportó fuera de la casa junto con Castiel antes de ser carbonizado… pero tuvo tiempo para poder oír las voces de los dos idiotas más grandes del universo.

\- ¡SAM!/ ¡DEAN!- los dos hermanos oyeron a sus respectivos arcángeles antes de que todo se volviera blanco por la luz, el sonido infernal y el movimiento de la realidad no ayudaban a mantener la calma, cada segundo todo se volvía aún más insoportable hasta el punto que Sam se preparó para apuñalarse pero..

* * *

 _BEP-BEP-BEP-BEP_

La alarma sonó indicando el momento de despertarse, en una cama, una mano paso para detener al despertador y revisar la fecha, hoy era lunes, luego con un bostezo el ser que dormía se despertó.

\- Ahh… cambio de Horario- quien dormía en la cama era el menor de los Winchester, Sam se estiro mientras observaba su cuarto.

Un simple cuarto de casa con una computadora, una cama para dormir, un armario y varios closets con pares de uniformes masculinos de la escuela Kuoh, Sam analizo las acciones que lo llevaron a esto.

Sam Winchester había nacido en el corazón de una típica familia norteamericana, su padre John Winchester un mecánico que ya tenía varias sucursales en todo el país y por lo tanto mantenía a toda su familia sin problemas y Su madre Mary Winchester una ama de casa que era profesora de universidad que siempre encontraba la forma de poner la situación a favor de su familia.

Sam había vivido una vida tranquila y normal, con los altos y los bajos de cualquier persona, pero en si era una vida normal, contaba con un padre que siempre estaba hay para él y su hermano, una madre cariñosa y llena de amor capaz de dar a vida por su familia, un abuelo paterno que lo comprendía y enseñaba todo lo que podía, unos abuelos maternos que eran capaces de golpear hasta la muerte a quien se metiera con sus nietos, un "tío" que siempre les daba una mano si se lo pedían, algunos amigos un poco raros y por ultimo un hermano si bien mujeriego, mal hablado, busca pleitos, terco, un poco abusivo, sobreprotector, perfeccionista y… ¿Cuál era el punto?.. A… claro, Dean siempre iba a estar hay para el… aunque no siempre lo quisiera.

\- Dean vamos, despierta- Sam salió de su cuarto y camino por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de su hermano, toco la puerta de su hermano mayor un poco, este resistiéndose a despertar se acurruco más en su cama, Sam solo volvió a tocar, esta escena se repetía una y otra vez todas las mañanas desde que habían empezado a asistir a la escuela Kuoh, peleando para que su hermano despertara.

\- Ahh- Sam volvió a suspirar a la vez que caminaba hasta la cocina para hacer el desayuno. La casa en cuestión donde vivía se constituía de 5 cuartos en total, dos baños, una sala de estar y la cocina, hacia menos de un año que se habían mudado a Japón. La verdad había sido una sorpresa para él y su familia, en primer lugar de imprevisto recibieron una carta con una invitación a la academia Kuoh junto a una beca de estudio aplicados, los Winchester no se extrañaron por esto, era de esperarse para Sam ya que desde niño mostraba una inteligencia anormal, pero el hecho de que Dean recibiera también la invitación hacían de eso muy sospechoso pero sus padres lo dejaron pasar cuando vieron que la beca de Dean era por deporte, ya que él era un prodigio en el ámbito deportivo.

De inmediato los patriarcas Winchester se pusieron en marcha para lograr una perfecta integración de los hermanos en Japón. John compro audio libros de ayuda para comprender mejor el idioma asiático, su madre les instruyo acerca de las costumbres, mitos y comportamientos japoneses, Sam no tardo en entender pero Dean parecía más enfocado en ver cómo eran las oriundas en el aspecto de la alcoba, compraron una casa en el país para ahorrarse el hospedaje de sus hijos, se aseguraron de que los dos supieran como sustentarse por sí mismo y cumplidos dos semanas en Japón dejaron de enviarles dinero, algo que a Sam ni a Dean les importaba ya que siempre tenían como conseguir dinero.

\- Buenos días… *ah* Sammy, ¿vamos muy tarde?- detrás del menor ya hacia el mayo de los hermanos Winchester, estaba medio dormido con su hilo de baba corriendo por la barbilla, rápidamente fue al cajón y saco una caja de cereal, lo vertió en una taza y después le hecho leche, seguido lo sorbió como si fuera lo último de una sopa- Ahh… nada como un desayuno exprés, ¿no crees Sammy?- Dean vio cómo su hermano se sirvió unos huevos revueltos con tocino y pan tostado, se sentó en una silla a disfrutar de un desayuno balanceado, Dean vio esto y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo al baño se oyó el sonido de la regadera, luego de uno minutos el de lavado con un cepillo de dientes y por fin Dean salió igual de rápido a la habitación para cambiarse por su uniforme de Kuoh, salvo que este portaba una chaqueta negra debajo del chaleco del uniforme además de llevar la camisa por fuera.

\- Rápido Sammy, vamos a llegar tarde- Dean salió corriendo por la puerta a la vez que Sam veía su desayuno, con fastidio se metió de golpe la comida y siguió con prepararse- ¡te estoy dejando atrás!- luego de oír el grito de Dean Sam se apresuró terminado medio bañado y mal vestido con su ropa por fuera y una chaqueta marrón debajo de su chaleco de Kuoh, el menor de los Winchester por fin corriendo llego a ponerse al lado de su hermano.

\- No fue gracioso Dean- Sam tuvo una mueca de disgusto por lo que hacía Dean cada mañana desde que llagaron desde estados unidos- Aun si fue gracioso la primera vez ya no lo es- Sam seguía caminando mientras veía al frente con cuidado.

\- Si, si, vamos Sam estamos en un país diferente y ni así te permites diversión, a este paso llegaras a la universidad virgen- Sam frunció el ceño por la opinión de su hermano, aun desde pequeño Sam nunca había tenido novia y eso siempre era motivo de burla de su hermano- Mira el 89% de la academia Kuoh es femenina y aun así tu prefieres pasarla en una biblioteca leyendo que ligando como todo buen hombre Winchester- Sam arqueo una ceja estaba seguro que su abuelo Henry jamás fue un mujeriego.

\- Cambiando de tema, Dean volví a tener otro sueño sobre…- Dean detuvo a su hermano deteniendo su caminar viéndolo fijamente.

\- Sammy ya hablamos de esto, esos sueños son solo sueños raros, nada de eso es real, déjalo de lado- Dean siempre reaccionaba de esa manera cuando se trataba de cosa que tenían que ver con los sueños de su hermano, pareciera que quisiera que Sam olvidara todo eso con todo su ser- Bien, ya llegamos.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la academia Kuoh, pasaron por la puerta, Sam solo siguió molesto por la forma de su hermano de cambiar de tema, pero de golpe lo olvido notando como este veía de un lado a otro a las chicas, _89%_ a pesar de no ser realmente una cantidad real era innegable que había muchas más mujeres que hombres dentro de Kuoh, si bien Sam era un hombre había venido con la intensión de estudiar y no de divertirse como su hermano, el cual rápidamente lo dejo a su suerte para ligar.

Aun si el joven no lo quería, ambos eran bastante populares dentro de la escuela, tanto así que a las dos semanas de estar ahí los dos recibieron el título de "príncipe de Kuoh", junto a un chico de una clase diferente eran tres "príncipes" en total, Dean era el más popular ya que él iba con la finalidad directa de ligar pero eso no evitaba que Sam oyera comentarios como "Sam- kun es tan guapo e inteligente", "seguro que debajo de todo ese genio es una bestia", "ojala fuera mi tutor personal", "al fin un chico lindo ya no tendremos que solo lamentarnos con los demás", "Buh… seguro Rias One-Sama se quedara con él", y cosas así eran normales en su actual día a día.

\- Uno pensaría que chicas lindas no tendrían problemas con encontrar pareja – luego de decir eso usualmente varias chicas terminaban corriendo sonrojadas por ser llamadas "lindas" Sam se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras entraba de lleno al recinto estudiantil.

\- Buenos días Sam Winchester-kun- Sam ladeo la cabeza para ver a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil o Kaichou en el idioma nativo saludarlo, en comparación con otras estudiantes el cuerpo de la chica se notaba que debajo del uniforme aún estaba en desarrollo, con ojos inexpresivos de color rojizo y cabello negro con un flequillo. Sona Shitori era su nombre y era algo regular el verla saludar a Sam- ¿La partida de esta tarde está en pie todavía?- un brillo se reflejó en los lentes de la chica al ajustárselos.

\- Ehh… si claro- desde su llegada Sam había conocido a Sona como parte de la integración de la escuela, al principio solo era una convivencia regular entre un Sempai y un Kohai pero después de jugar un amistoso de ajedrez y quedar en empate la relación de repente empezó volverse más amena y amistosa al punto que Sona empezó a usa el honorario "Kun" con Sam.

\- Bueno… lo espero con ansias- Sona se retiró con rapidez hacia un aula, Sam movió los hombros como diciendo "qué más da", un partido de ajedrez siempre lo estimulaba a ser mejor, además Sona era una de las pocas personas que le daba pelea real.

El joven Winchester llego a su salón y sentó mientras abría un libro de texto e ignoraba las miradas y comentarios de sus compañeros masculinos, tales como: "maldito tipo guapo", "enemigo de los hombres de Kuoh", "¡porque en el nombre de los dioses tenía que aparecer el, ya teníamos suficiente con Yuuto!", "el desgraciado nos quitó a las chicas lindas". Y cosas así, pero realmente ellos mismos con sus actitudes pervertidas ahuyentaban a las chicas, en especial un grupo en su salón apodado "el trio pervertido" que siempre lo mirada como si quisieran matarlo, aunque esta vez solo había dos.

\- Sempai- Sam desvió la mirada de su libro para ver a una pequeña niña de cabello blanco, ojos dorados y vestida con el uniforme femenino de la escuela.

Koneko llevaba una barra envuelta de chocolate en su mano derecha y otra abierta cerca de su cara. Sam sonrío un poco, desde hace algún tiempo la pequeña había venido en nombre de la presidenta del club de investigación de lo oculto para invitarlo a unírseles, pero el declino su oferta, para sorpresa de la chica albina, aun así la pequeña volvía cada día a proponer lo mismo, en un determinado momento empezaron comer juntos algunas golosinas y se volvieron en… podría decirse "amigos".

\- Ohh… gracias, Koneko- Sam tomo la barra de chocolate y siguió leyendo para disgusto de los demás chicos y algunas chicas que no creían posible que alguien ignorara a la "mascota" de la escuela tan descaradamente.

\- Sempai… Buchou- Koneko se detuvo al ver como Sam movía la mano indicando que se detenga, este gesto se repetía infinitamente desde que se vieron desde primera vez.

\- Lo siento pero no me interesa unirme a ningún club de momento, perdona- Sam le dijo esto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la chica, muchos chicos con ira acumulada apretaron los dientes, ¿Cómo se atrevía este desgraciado?, no solo a despreciar la invitación por la cual muchos matarían sino que además pasaba sus sucias manos de chico guapo por la cabeza de la Loli.

\- ¡Nooooo ese bastardo!- Sam se sintió aburrido mientras oía a sus compañeros maldecirlo por lo alto, Koneko tenía su mirada estoica de costumbre pero un pequeño tinte rojo adornaba sus mejillas.

\- Bueno eso será todo, dile a Gremory que no estoy interesado- Sam tenía muchas razones para no unirse a ese club, en primer lugar su apellido "Gremory" era el nombre de uno de los 72 demonios que aparecían en el Grimorio, en segundo lugar por más que lo analizara encontraba su existencia como algo extraño… esas tetas en una chica de 17 eran completamente anormales y… algo dentro de él le decía que ella era una…. **Abominación.**

\- Si Sempai- Koneko en seguida y con una velocidad aterradora desapareció de la vista, Sam solo se encogió de hombros para luego concentrarse en su lectura, solo por casualidad desvió la mirada hacia la entrada y vio a uno de sus compañeros junto a una chica con uniforme ajeno y…- **No es humana** \- Sam lo sabía, era obvio solo para él, desde pequeño siempre sentía que algo en ese mundo no era lo que parecía, además los sueños que tenían eran demasiado vividos y exactos para ser solo sueños.

\- Adiós Yuuma-Chan- el chico al lado de la chica entro en el salón, Sam lo identifico como el conocido "líder del trio pervertido" o algo así, este se acercó a sus amigos para regodearse de tener novia, Sam por su parte se levantó y fue hasta ellos.

\- Disculpa… este… ¿Issei-san no?, podríamos hablar un momento- Sam logro captar la atención de los demás, más que nada por el hecho de acercarse deliberadamente a un pervertido.

\- ¡No Sam-kun ha será infectado por el pervertido! , ¡No se acerque al el Sam-dono es una bestia perversa! , ¡No… Sam-sama no lo haga! - esos eran los comentarios de sus compañeras al ver tal interacción.

\- ¡Qué demonios quieres bastardo!- el que hablo fue el calvo del grupo, Sam aguanto las ganas de molerlo a golpes por su educación pero aun así expulso el suficiente instinto asesino como para que su cola se metiera entre sus patas- ¡Es broma!, ¡no me mates!- Ahh si como dato curioso al tener muchos enemigos en la escuela, él y Dean sin querer habían terminado en varias peleas pero como tenían ya practica en américa, además de sus instinto y sus sueños básicamente era como hacer que unos niños pelearan contra unos segundo Dan en Kung Fu. Así que se ganó una reputación bastante extensa en las peleas callejeras.

\- C-como dice Motohama, era solo una broma, ¿dígame Winchester- san que desea?- el de los lentes Matsuda parecía el más político de los tres y se mantuvo tranquilo aunque sus hombros se movían ligeramente por su miedo, Sam sintió pena por ellos y solo se dirigió a Issei.

\- Hablemos un minuto afuera- Sam dijo y a regañadientes Issei lo acompaño como no queriendo la cosa, al Salir del salón ambos se quedaron en el pasillo, Issei se quedó parado viendo a Sam y este se recostó de la pared.

\- Y bien, ¿¡Qué quieres chico guapo!?- Issei grito estúpidamente a alguien que podría dejarlo K.O solo con un golpe, Sam suspiro procesando la actitud de su compañero de clases.

\- Es sobre tu novia, veras creo que…-

\- ¡¿Qué Yuuma-chan!?, ¡¿Tratas de quitármela!?, ¡¿tu desgraciado?!- Issei empezó a vociferar todas sus ideas conspirativas, Sam sintió que esto era un círculo eterno entre suspiros y tonterías.

\- No es nada de eso, créelo o no, me preocupa que ella no sea quien dice ser y te haga algo- Issei se detuvo al momento de oír eso, Sam le dio una mirada solemne pero el de nuevo malinterpreto lo que significaba.

\- N-no me digas que esos rumores son ciertos, no soy de tu equipo chico guapo- Sam se sintió tentado de medio matarlo ahí mismo pero se contuvo, luego contando hasta diez en su mente vio con seriedad a Issei.

\- Es solo una advertencia tómalo o déjalo, después no digas que no se te dijo, esa chica no es lo que pretende ser, es más ni siquiera estoy seguro que sea humana- oscuramente Sam volvió al salón mientras empezaba la clase y observaba como Issei se lo pensaba más de una vez lo dicho por su compañero.

Después de las clases (no quería escribir esta parte :/)

El sol se estaba poniendo mientras los jóvenes estudiantes se alejaban a sus hogares, Sam se escabullo de los idiotas que lo buscaban para pelear y de las chicas que le pedían una cita, actualmente se escapó de su hermano que también tenía planes para el con algunas chicas por lo que se encontraba caminando por un puente aburrido de la cotidianidad de su existencia.

\- D-disculpa… ¿eres Sam Winchester?- Sam se fijó adelante de él y vio a una chica que aparentaba más o menos su edad, tenía el cabello azul, un uniforme de colegiala que no identificaba y un cuerpo que haría embrutecer a cualquier otro- M-mi nombre es Kaiya Omone- "Nombre falso" pensó en seguida Sam, el aura que emanaba de ella por mucho no humana, se sentía igual que esa tal Yuuma.

\- ¿Si?, soy Sam Winchester, ¿en qué te ayudo?- Sam fue con calma cualquiera que fuese su negocio posiblemente con el no sería normal.

\- B-bueno, t-te he estado observando y…- alerta acosadora, otra razón más para salir corriendo de ahí, Sam contaba los minutos para salir corriendo fuera de su rango de visión-… ¿quisieras tener una cita conmigo?- Bien como tal tenía dos opciones, uno: Aceptar y salir con esa chica desconocida y muy, muy probablemente meterse en problemas de algún tipo, dos: No aceptar y esperar que no lo siguiera con muy pocas esperanzas de que sea así. Además la primera le daba la oportunidad de saber que era esta chica junto con averiguar esa sensación de inconformidad al estar cerca de ella.

\- Esta bien, el sábado a las 2:00, nos vemos- Sam quería con tantas ganas salir de ahí que incluso olvido pedir algo con que contactarse con ella.

\- ¡E-espera!, ¡toma mi número y por favor llama para confirmar!- la chica le paso un pedazo de papel, Sam solo se volteó de su caminar y termino entrecruzando sus dedos con los de ella- B-bueno, ¡nos vemos!-

\- Ok- con el mismo interés que tendría un gato hacia un inodoro Sam se despidió.

Kaiya Omone o mejor dicho la Ángel caído Kalawarner observo como el humano que le fue encomendado vigilar e eliminar se retiraba, particularmente se sorprendía que Raynare la convenciera de esto… era mejor que su loco plan funcionara o tendrían muchos problemas con los líderes. Suspiro por el cansancio psicológico de fingir todo eso, aun se preguntaba que Sacred Gear tenía el chico pero bueno… comparándolo con el de Raynare por lo menos su chico era guapo.

\- Fufu… creo que por menos me divertiré con el- la Ángel salió disparada al cielo por sus alas.

(-)

\- ¡Mi hermano por fin creció!- Dean abrazo a Sam y lo elevo con agarre férreo, luego dio vueltas y lo dejo donde estaba, esto era resultado de decirle a Dean lo de la cita (omitiendo la parte del plan macabro), luego de llegar a su casa. Habiendo cometido ese error Dean se comunicó de manera casi que telepática con su madre y llamo para dar ideas para la cita, vestuario y lugares a lo que ir.

\- Y con eso logras una cita perfecta- su padre John declaro con orgullo a la madre suspiraba desde el otro lado del teléfono.

\- Si papa- Sam se aguantó las ganas de reclamarle a Dean- _Vamos cooperando todo será más rápido-_ el de cabello largo sintió ganas de vengarse pero lo dejo para más tarde.

\- suerte hijo, y compórtate como un caballero- Mary se despidió y los dos hermanos pasaron a dormir, una vez inconsciente Sam soñó con su alguien en específico de su vida pasada.

\- Esa chica es un Ángel, prepárate Sammy, esto se va a poner Bíblico- Era Lucifer de nuevo, usualmente estaba para atormentarlo con referencias a la cultura pop, pero esta vez le dio una advertencia, en sus sueños el siempre aparecía pero ahora era tan vivido que lo golpeo con un pescado… en serio lo hizo- hora del show- *Pum*... el príncipe de la tinieblas lo golpeo con un salmón despertándolo de su sueño.

Time Skip- sábado. Día de la cita.

Sam se había preparado bien para ese día… primero repaso toda la información que tenia de como debilitar o de matar a un Ángel, tenía preparado una lugar para atraparla con un aceite bendito, una cuantas bombas molotov contra Ángeles, y repasó el símbolo enoquiano para expulsarlos durante algún tiempo y listo, actualmente estaba esperando a su "cita" en la zona comercial de la ciudad, por casualidad vio a Issei para por ahí y lo saludo, este a regañadientes le devolvió el saludo y tomo un papel de una chica que repartiendo panfletos.

Así, para ese día en especial se preparó o mejor dicho fue obligado a prepararse con sumo cuidado, se puso una franela blanca debajo de una camisa de vestir azul y una chaqueta negra con Jeans normales y zapatos deportivos negros. Para la cita su hermano le dio unas indicaciones de a donde llevar a la chica, algunos consejos y por si tenía suerte… un par de condones, Sam quería protestar pero dijo al diablo y solo se dejó llevar.

\- Perdón… ¿te hice esperar?- Sam volteo y vio como llegaba la chica usando un vestido blanco escotado y unos shorts azules debajo, Sam se sonrojo, estaba linda, aunque no fuera humana era imposible no observarla como hermosa solo por su apariencia… bueno no hasta que sacara los colmillos y tratara de matarlo.

\- No… llevo aquí unos minutos- no mentía era así, aunque no era para tanto, ¿Qué clase de perdedor se sentiría bien solo con decir esas palabras?...

A unas cuadras de ahí Hyodo Issei estornudo.

\- Bien… vamos- y así empezó la cacería… con helado y tomadas de las manos incluida.

Time Skip- Después de la cita.

Sam y "Kaiya" caminaban por el parque, aunque se habían divertido ninguno de los dos olvido su misión, Kalawarner decidió ser buena y le dio la mano a Sam cuando este la "rozo" por accidente, la verdad era que Sam si la rozo por accidente al intentar tomar unos fósforos que tenía en su bolsillo para encender el aceite sagrado, ambos se detuvieron en la fuente del parque, la Ángel se adelantó unos pasos a su víctima mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Sam-kun, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- Kalawarner abrió los ojos y sonrío maquiavélicamente en su interior al notar como Sam mostraba interés en su pregunta.

\- ¿Qué es?- Sam había preparado para cualquier ataque.

\- ¿Podrías morir por favor?- Kalawarner esperaba el típico "¿Ah?" de sorpresa para después empalarlo con su lanza de luz, así que cerró los ojos con aburrimiento esperando esa cadena de eventos.

\- No, pero tu podrías quedarte atrapa, ¿por favor?- Con tono sarcástico Sam se alejó de ella, saco un fosforo encendido y lo arrojó al suelo atrapándola en fuego sagrado.

\- ¿Ah?- La Ángel no comprendía que estaba pasando, al intentar salir del circulo de fuego casi sentía como su propia alma era destruida- ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!, TÚ MONO SIN PELO LIBERAME!- la Ángel no tardo en entender que estaba atrapada de alguna forma… jamás en su existencia había vivido esto, por lo cual no sabía cómo actuar y dejo caer su actuación de colegial.

\- Primero responde y te libero- Sam ya tenía experiencia en este tipo de cosas, lo siguiente era un arranque de ira para después decir que era un ser inferior… o una amenaza de muerte, fuese lo primero o lo segundo, ya tenía esto en la bolsa.

\- ¡CREES QUE PUEDES EXIGIRME ALGO A MI!, ¡TE MATARE EN CUANTO SALGA DE AQUÍ!- y fue la segunda, Sam frunció un poco el ceño, saco un cuchillo de su chaqueta, Kalawarner perdió algo de color al ver esto, "planeaba hacerle algo con ese cuchillo", antes de poder preguntar algo Sam se cortó la palma de mano y con la sangre empezó a dibujar en el suelo un símbolo que la Ángel no conocía.

\- Sabias qué, ¿mientras estés ahí atrapada no puedes irte ni aunque te expulsen con un símbolo enoquiano?- Sam toco el símbolo y una luz sofocante cubrió todo el lugar, Kalawarner sintió que la jalaban fuera de ese lugar pero como dijo Sam, no podía salir del circulo y termino muy lastimada al forzar a su cuerpo a salir- Entonces, ¿me dirás lo que quiero saber?- la ensombrecía cara de Sam hizo que la Ángel sintiera miedo… miedo de un simple humano, solo pudo asentir mientras sentía dolor por todo su cuerpo- Bien… ¿Quién eres exactamente?- La chica apretó mordió su labio inferior antes de contestar.

\- Me llamo Kalawarner y soy una Ángel caído de bajo nivel- Sam se llevó una mano a la barbilla, no comprendiendo bien.

\- ¿Esa Amano Yuuma y tu son compañeras?, ¿que buscan de Issei y de mí?- La peli azul sintió que traicionaba a sus camaradas pero seguramente iba a morir igual así que lo dijo todo.

\- Si, somos compañeras, creemos que tú y Hyodo Issei tienen en su interior un Sacred Gear peligrosos-

\- ¿Qué es un Sacred Gear?-

\- Es un sistema creado por el dios de la biblia para darles a los seres humanos ventajas sobre las demás especies, muchas personas a lo ancho de la historia lo han tenido- Sam cada vez se perdía mas, no era para nada como sus sueños le decían.

\- Ya veo… espera… ¿dijiste que Issei también tiene una de esas cosas?- la Ángel asintió, Sam frunció el ceño y de su chaqueta saco un termo, roció el agua sobre el fuego apagándolo- Puedes irte-

\- ¿D-de verdad?- Kalawarner tuvo esperanza de salir de ahí viva pero una alarma le sonó al ver una botella con fuego en la boca.

\- Si… pero con mis términos- Sam le arrojo la botella cubriéndola con fuego antes de desaparecer. Sin perder tiempo corrió en búsqueda del pervertido, al final lo encontró con la lanza de luz atravesándole el abdomen, apretando los dientes Sam encendió otro molotov- hey pajarraco, ¡toma!- Raynare volteo para después quemarse y desaparecer.

Sam se acercó a Issei tirado en el suelo desangrándose por la herida, Sam maldijo por lo bajo, ahora lo sabía, sus sueños eran imágenes de una vida pasada. Estaba condenado a ver morir a gente a su alrededor sin poder hacer nada.

\- Lo siento Issei, no puedo hacer nada- Sam se lamentó y vio como el chico apretaba un papel entre sus manos. Un brillo salió del papel para después mostrar un círculo mágico, luego detrás de ambos vieron un cabello tan rojo como la sangre.

\- ¿Fuiste tú quien me llamo verdad?- frente a ambos estaba Rias Gremory, su Sempai. Sam se puso en posición de defensa delante del pelirrojo- Oh… Winchester-kun, Acaso eres tu quien le hizo esto a mi invocador.

Sam sudaba, no podía procesar todo frente, su mente trataba de buscar una solución, por sus descuidos y falta de determinación termino por costarle la vida a su compañero, y ahora estaba frente a la otra chica de la cual sospechaba, sus opciones son limitadas, su mejor opción era decirle todo.

\- No… fue un Ángel caído y también trataron de matarme a mí también- Sam fue directo, Rias lo analizo y luego asintió.

\- Winchester-Kun, ¿quieres salvar a Hyodo Issei?- muchas cosas le decían que no aceptara pero apretó los puños y vio directamente a la chica

\- Si-

\- Bien, hazte a un lado por favor-

Rias camino hacia Issei y sonrió un poco antes de agacharse a su altura para tocarle la herida, lo vio con un poco de lastima y dijo:

\- Pareces que estas muriendo. Tu herida… oh vaya, parece que algo interesante está sucediendo. Así que eres tú… en serio esto es interesante- Sam no comprendía bien pero le daba igual si salvaba a Issei. De un minuto a otro empezó a reír.

\- Si estás muriendo, entonces cuidaré de ti. Tu vida me pertenece, y vivirás para mí- Sam tuvo un mal presentimiento, Rias saco un estuche de ajedrez y saco la pieza del peón, en seguida todo brillo y la pieza de peón junto con los otras 7 piezas entraron en el chico que se cubrió de un aura roja para después mostrarse sin heridas.

\- Que… ¿q-que demonios eres tú?- Sam vio a Issei desmayado pero bien y observo a Rias, esta volteo hacia él y de su espalda brotaron alas de murciélago, con una sonrisa dio una reverencia y vio fijamente a Sam.

\- Soy Rias Gremory, un demonio de clase alta. Un gusto Sam Winchester-kun, espero que nos llevemos bien- guiñando el ojo y dejando helado a Sam, Rias se presentó.

Definitivamente… la vida de los Winchester no iba a ser la misma.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

*Puff*… oigan eso sin duda fue un poco tedioso, bien vamos con algunas aclaraciones.

Como dije allá arriba esto para reivindicar a Sam y Dean por tanto Yaoi que han tenido que soportar en Fanfiction, como y aunque me disgusta ambos tendrán harenes.

Para Sam serian: Koneko Touhou, Kalawarner, Asia, Valerie Tepes, Katerea Leviathan, Roseweise, Le Fay Pendragon y Jean D´Arc, Sona Sitri.

Para Dean serían: Kuroka, Ophis, Akeno Himejima, Mitlett, Gabriel DxD (jejeje), Serafall Leviathan, Griselda Quarta, Tal vez Yasaka y Penemue.

Issei se queda con: Rias, Irina, Xenovia, Ravel, Kiryuu Aika, Kunou, Tiamath.

Personalmente odio la idea del harem, así que no se extrañen si hago una historia sin la palabra con H…, como sea si no están a gusto díganme y veré que hacer, otra cosa para quien no lo haya captado todavía, Dean y Sam (Junto con el resto de la pandilla) reencarnó en el mundo DxD.

Y si tienen Sacred Gear. Y si son Longinos. Y no, no se los voy a decir.

Odio el Oc así que ni intente darme su Oc y menos si es Gary Stu. Trate de mantener lo más posible que pude las personalidades de cada uno, si vieron algún error por favor díganme.

De ninguna manera habrá Godlike o Overpower… aunque hay una diferencia absurda entre los niveles de SPN y DxD (Los primeros sin duda son los más fuertes) así que no se extrañen por algunas situaciones de Sam o Dean superando por poco a seres fuertes.

Sobre el tiempo, los Dean y Sam de esta historia solo tienen recuerdos a partir del final de la anterior temporada.

Cass y Crowley aparecerán más tarde, cada uno acorde del universo DxD. Odio también eso de remplazar un personaje por otro así que Issei también tendrá protagonismo y la verdad es que los episodios se intercalaran entre personajes: Sam, Issei, Dean, las chicas etc.

NO HABRA, REPITO NO HABRA DE NINGUNA FORMA EXISTENTE YAOI EN ESTE FIC.

Algo más… algo más… ah puede que aparezcan armas mitológicas como la espada de Brucvic o Moralltach y Beallgatach que no aparecen en canon DxD Pero si son armas mitológicas reales, así como Ángeles caídos que solo aparecen en los libros de Enoc pero no en DxD, eso sería todo… nos vemos, recuerde más información contacten mi nueva cuenta.


End file.
